Murdoch in Ladies Wear
"Murdoch in Ladies Wear" is the eighth episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the seventy-third episode of the series. It first aired March 4, 2013 Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Preston Monk, manager of the ladies-wear department at Eaton's department store. He's found dead on top of the store's elevator cage and Dr. Grace's autopsy reveals that he had been likely struck on the head. A burly man with a large mustache was seen speaking to him around the time he died. Monk had been hired from Harrod's in London and was a difficult task master as far as the young women who worked for him are concerned. One in particular, Eva Pearce, seemed to meet his exacting standards and is named acting manager after his death. Murdoch realizes he is being manipulated by one of the suspects. When Eva Pearce invades the Detective's subconscious in a dream, Julia suggests Miss Pearce uses her erotic power to seduce men. Given her power over Murdoch Julia asks him to imagine her hold on a man already in her thrall. Character Revelations * Dr. Ogden does not miss the morgue and tells Dr. Grace that she is happy to see it in such capable hands. * Julia practices archery to take out her frustrations "...being stifled in this cocoon." Her knowledge and skill in archery will come in handy in the both Season 8 and 9 finales. * Julia suggests to William that they live together. Openly, and "shock everyone and revel in the outrageousness! Can we really be that bold?" Continuity * After their enjoyable evening out upholding their marriage pretense, the next day Darcy asks for another chance. When Julia rejects him he rips up the divorce papers, if he can’t have her neither can Murdoch. * Murdoch's UV Day Light In a Box is used again. * This is not the last time Eva Pearce is seen; she will prove herself to be a persistent adversary for William and Julia. * William's responds to Julia's immodest proposal, saying "You are so lovely to me, Julia, but we can only truly be together if we are married. I won't compromise you..." in a loving scene sealed with a kiss. Historical References * References to the Eaton's Department store and George points out "This idea of a store that sells everything you need under one roof is quite clever, isn't it, sir? I mean, you could buy a ham, a hammock and a hammer, all without getting wet." * Dr. Ogden points out to Murdoch that Dr. Freud (1856 – 1939) suggests, "We are all ruled by our sexual urges, consciously or unconsciously." * Cuban tobacco from the Vuelta Abajo region is mentioned, considered the best tobacco in the world, became a tobacco industry around 1830, still making the best cigar: the Habano. * The Queen's Hotel is mentioned Trivia Errors * When Julia is talking to William and Brackenreid about how Eva had been controlling the interview and 'seducing' them, she takes a few steps closer to them. When the camera switches, Julia is exactly where she was before she took the steps. Cast Edit Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Jonathan Watton as Darcy Garland Guest Cast Daiva Johnston as Eva Pearce Clara Pasieka as Pearl Redmond Michael Therriault as Mr. John Craig Eaton Adam Butcher as Jake Barker Michelle Coburn as Helen Richardson Yulia Petrauskas as Florence Sykes Greg Gale as Jim Sykes Pascal Langdale as Preston Monk Terrence Bryant as Mr. Bennett Rob De Leeuw as Gerald Biskind Rory O'Shea as Gentleman Uncredited Cast Ava Himmel as Shop Girl Gallery File:Ladies_wear_01.jpg File:Ladies_wear_02.jpg|Dr. Ogden Ladies Wear walk.jpeg Category:Season Six Category:Season Error